


distilled into difference(Chinese Translation/大车的译文)

by blankV



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankV/pseuds/blankV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chinese translation of distilled into difference!</p>
            </blockquote>





	distilled into difference(Chinese Translation/大车的译文)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [distilled into difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834577) by [GucciAspirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciAspirin/pseuds/GucciAspirin). 



> 究竟是为什么要翻译这篇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太羞耻太色气了！！！数次肾虚，感觉身体被掏空……这作者有毒……这CP也有毒……啊……前戏真是我看过最色气的前戏啊啊啊啊啊太带感了我在哪里我叫什么？？？？？？？啊啊啊啊啊啊

Summary: 两个特工，两杯龙舌兰，一间房。

她们只是两个特工，端着两杯龙舌兰，‘碰巧’在同一间酒店订了两间房。然而，她们-这两个特工-正坐在一间屋子里。这其中的原因正浓烈地弥漫这间房内的空气中。那露骨的邀请：想回我房间去吗，和对方附和的点头-和笑容（咧嘴一笑）已经深深地印在了Kara的大脑里，尽管她的胃正在被威士忌中的酒精灼烧着。

没错。充斥在两个特工之间的空气确实浓烈、沉重，绕着两杯倒好的龙舌兰打着转、栖息着。对于安静地坐着、差不多一动不动的Martine来说这种气氛一定是相当沉闷的—就这么盯着盯着、盯着Kara然后等着什么事情发生。

一个命令。这就是她正在等待的，Kara想着，就想她了解一把枪的手感（一度她觉得沉极了，但现在已然是轻如鸿毛）一样了解对方的想法。没错。Martine Rousseau在等一个命令。

所有特工都渴望命令，她们所有人都一样。拘束谨慎、挺直的后背、严肃的表情，还有一头得体的金发，Kara相当想看到那些金发在自己身下摊开在枕头上。

所有的特工——无论Kara Stanton在为谁工作，或者在干什么——她们所有人都一样。Martine Rousseau也不例外。

然而Kara认为她是个例外。某些狂野的情绪，在Martine头脑中的某些东西驱使着她心甘情愿地回到Kara的房间里，某些比那显而易见的对触碰的渴求更深的感觉。

又或许Kara Stanton只是格外喜欢Martine Rousseau下巴的诱人曲线，并且因此情愿相信她与众不同。也许就这一晚她需要相信并非她所到之处所有人都一模一样，她的新伴侣有些其他人没有的东西。

在Kara伸出手去那酒杯时，那种粘稠、徘徊的空气爬上她的手臂。Kara看着Martine，酒杯托在手里，头歪向一侧，脸上的笑意更像是挑战而非喜爱之情。

威士忌优雅。杜松子经典。伏特加纯粹。

龙舌兰令人失控。

Kara一口喝完了，让她的唇齿燃烧了几秒钟，然后把酒杯放回原处。她下唇上的盐触感粗糙，但是她嘴里的柠檬消解了那种感觉。

Martine仍然在观察着。等待着。但是在她眼中有种猎食者的贪婪，闪闪发光。

Kara向后靠在座椅里，回应着对方的凝视，双手交抱在胸前，一边嘴角吊起一个笑容。她唇上的微笑已经表达了千言万语，却悄无声息。

然后——在两分钟的互相凝视、寂静和依然浓厚的气息之后——Martine Rouseau向前倾身，拿走了另一杯酒。她光滑柔软的双手如此血迹斑斑却如此干净。

Martine没有喝完她的酒。她把酒杯放在了身前，离自己更近的地方。

Kara认为Martine Rousseau喝醉了，因为Martine开始把她光滑的手放在衬衫的最上面。Martine——Kara很快意识到——正在解开自己的扣子，仍然像以前一样盯着前面，眼睛锁在Kara身上，但是这次，她看上去并不像在寻求任何命令。这次她在发出一个挑战，她们在没有声音、长剑或者枪械的圆场上周旋。

当然，Kara在看这场演出。她很难不去看，尤其是当如此精准的手指，如此缓慢地一颗一颗解开扣子的时候。一颗——锁骨；在白色的肌肤下突出地长而优雅。再一颗，黑色内衣的顶端（当然，黑色的）。第三颗时Kara可以看见双乳间的沟壑。

随着每颗扣子分开，愈来愈低直到露出小腹四周，黑色长裤和皮肤的交界处——Kara想着Martine究竟有多渴望这一切的发生。她现在湿吗？是不是从那句，想回我房间吗，从那一刻起就？

她的双腿之间是不是像Kara这样不自在？欲望像血液一样喷奔涌在肌肤之下，燃烧、燃烧？

衬衫落下来了，Martine开始叠它。这景象十分荒谬——Martine，一个特工——半裸着叠着衬衫，然后把它整齐地搭在椅子扶手上。

Kara看着Martine，对方笑得一如既往的邪恶，然后她看着对方面前仍然满着的酒杯。把自己的身体推离了椅子，Kara向前走去拿起了在她手中带着余温的小巧酒杯。然后，带着当Martine在她面前半裸着，如此干净、精致时，她能表现出的最大程度的轻松脸，Kara把酒杯凑到Martine唇边，微微前倾，等待着。

一开始Martine看起来着实惊讶——然后——她张开了嘴，只有一两滴酒液从她的嘴唇和下巴上滑落下来。

吞咽相对困难些。但这份困难并非来自Martine。Martine的动作仍然温柔、安静，像是一滴雨水毫无声息地落在湖面。Kara的呼吸很冷硬，眼睛没有离开那双在凑在酒杯上的湿润嘴唇。

Kara拿走了酒杯，把自己的双唇凑上去。

这是她第一次亲吻Martine，这是她在医院、Greer、新生活之后的第一个吻，她第一次从Martine的唇舌上舔去了龙舌兰的味道。

她所预想的是Martine尝起来会比龙舌兰更苦涩。因为这感觉甚至有些刺痛，在她的咽喉处灼烧着。但是Martine就一定是与众不同。

因为她尝起来反而是甜的。像是蜂蜜，周围有着长着尖刺的蜜蜂。

Kara的手圈在Martine两侧。她接着亲吻对方，没有什么节奏可言，混乱到近乎失控，只有着撩拨人的唇舌、偶尔碰在一起的鼻子和牙齿。在Kara闭上眼睛的同时，看不见的手纠缠在她发内。那双手在拉扯她，让她在对方嘴里呻吟出声。

那双手同时还把她向上带着，直到她们都站在房间的正中间，身旁是空了的两个酒杯。Kara的手在Martine腰上，拇指触着衣服边缘的温暖皮肤。

Kara不确定是她把对方推在床上，或者Martine把她拉了过去——但是无论如何她们在床上，Kara在Martine身上，跨在她腰两侧，向下笑着——如果那半是邪恶、半是得意的表情可以称作笑容的话。

Martine迅速抬起上身——像是捕食的猎鹰攻击猎物——Martine扯下了Kara的上衣。Kara同样除去了黑色长裤，把对方推回床上以便脱下她的长裤和靴子。就是在这些撕扯着对方的时候，她们能看见对方真实的一面。

在她们工作允许的范围内唯一一种赤裸的方式。

Kara向前倾着，把Martine的胳膊按在她头顶，然后再次凑上去吻她。从双唇到脖颈，到锁骨，然后含住Martine的一边乳尖。

有一声呻吟。臀部的一下挺动。

Kara想着被渴望的感觉有多令人欢欣。无比美妙，其证据在她大腿处蔓延着——温暖、湿润、心甘情愿、迫不及待；蹭在她皮肤上。

渴望对方的感觉也很好。Kara血管之中流动的血液终有一天会凝固，而那一天不远了——她清楚地意识到这点；能如此沉重清晰地感觉到那些液体在肌肤之下奔腾的感觉他妈的好极了。 

Kara用手指划过Martine的身体，感受着那些紧绷的肌肉、听到对方的叹息声然后是嘶声，就在一根食指滑过她时；在双腿之间却没碰到敏感的地方。

听见一声恼火的喘息从头顶的那张嘴中逸出时Kara贴着Martine的双乳笑起来。

Kara用手指推进Martine的时候，她的笑声还闷在对方胸口。就两根手指：缓慢、轻蹭、黏腻着。她开始用唇滑下Martine的身体，她们才刚刚开始，而Martine的皮肤尝起来已经有性的味道。像汗水，像欲望和渴求，还有紧抓的手指。

Martine还在看着Kara，表情几乎丝毫未变，除了现在她急促的呼吸和带着疑问的凝视。

现在你要做什么？

Kara想着Martine的问题。

Kara更用力地推进，她的另一只手紧紧缠在Martine的大腿处。她咬了下Martine的大腿内侧，然后加进第三根手指。她舔着正在发热的那片皮肤，放满了速度。

有一只手插入她的黑发内，Kara在用鼻子轻推着Martine最敏感的那点。在臀部的一下迎合、推拉之后——Kara意识到了她现在没在做什么其他的事情，除了朝下趴在床上，脸和手指埋在Martine Rousseau体内。

Martine紧贴着Kara高潮，Kara的唇还裹在她的敏感点上，手指深陷。这是高潮时候的Martine——挣扎、呻吟着，手指紧握，这是她的样子。肉欲而诱人、满是汗水、完全失控，Kara一点都没有去想迷人这个词（然而她想到了）。

Kara看着，瞳孔扩大，脸枕在Martine的大腿内侧：盯着、盯着、盯着。

几秒钟之后Martine的呼吸平稳下来，低头看着Kara。有一种说不上来的轻松感藏匿在她眼角和唇角的一丁点笑意中。

就在那时，Kara说出来从她走进这间酒店套房以来的第一句话。就在那时她说道，“你想要什么？”她的脸仍然靠在黏腻的皮肤上，瞳孔的颜色比往常更深，她的牙齿咬着下唇。

就在那一瞬间，一秒钟，一刹那——Martine Rousseau对Kara Stanton表现了当前一刻的坦诚。在那一瞬间她们不是两个特工，没有两杯溢满的龙舌兰，此刻她们只栖息于一间酒店房间中。

在那一瞬间，Martine Rousseau——有可能正是与众不同的那个人，有可能在寻求着一个命令之外的东西、比命令更多的东西的人，说道，“你”。

 

\----The End------


End file.
